


Who Cares What They Think

by bottombitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Musk Fetish, Scents & Smells, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, cock and ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Tina knows who she wants, and she doesn't care what she has to do to get him. Commission for RomancerZ.





	Who Cares What They Think

**Author's Note:**

> Reader discretion advised. Goes without saying, but I don't condone the real-life fucking of underage folk.

Tina kept her eye pressed against the hole in the closet door. She hadn't been the one to create it, but it sure came in handy whenever she wanted to spy on Lilith and Roland; a habit she'd picked up after realising just how strong her crush on the older man was. The age difference between them didn't seem like a problem to her, but she was aware of what others might say about them — they just didn't understand their relationship, she told herself. Before that night, Roland had been... dismissive of her, but she had a plan to get him to take her seriously, and it involved waiting there until Lilith and Roland were finished. She was more than happy to watch — any opportunity she got to see the man she desired in action was one she would take.

In the room beyond her closet, Lilith had taken off Roland's shirt. Kneeled between his legs as he sat at the edge of the bed, she kissed her way down his navel, and slid a finger into the waistband of his boxers. As her nose pressed against the skin just above, she grinned to herself. "Mmm, you smell good enough to eat," she told him, as she pulled his underwear down far enough to expose his cock, and then dipped her head down briefly to press a kiss to the tip.

"Mmm. Daddy likes your kisses. Eat up, then, girl," Roland replied, his hand moving to brush back Lilith's hair, before he took a firm grip of the tip of her head. She moved herself upward, and then ran her lips along the top couple of inches of his cock. With her lips teasing his head, she took him inside, her tongue working the underside of his tip. She wasn't about to take her time — only a moment after taking him into her mouth, she started her journey down towards the base. Slow at first, she took inch after inch of his length into her mouth, and then into her throat as she reached her mouth's limit. For a moment, it seemed like she was going to gag, but she persevered, taking his cock all the way to the base. As her nose pressed against his crotch, trimmed pubic hairs brushing against her nose, her throat twitched around his cock. It was only when she needed to pull back for air that she tried to pull off him, though Roland, with the hand on the back of her head, forced her to stay down there for a couple of moments longer.

She coughed and spluttered as she yanked her head backwards, saliva exploding over his cock. In the brief moment she had been struggling, tears had formed in the corners of her eyes, before running down her cheeks, dragging her makeup down with them. She looked like a mess, but through her tainted face she grinned at him, stroking his cock quickly with her other hand. "You know just what I like, baby," she told him, pressing a sloppy kiss to the head of his cock, before moving herself up onto the bed with him. Roland shifted backward, sliding along the bed until he could lay down properly on it, while Lilith took her place on top of him. Holding his cock flat against his stomach with one hand, she dragged herself back and forth over it, her pussy lips spreading further the harder she pushed herself down against it.

Lilith was so wet that his cock didn't need any further lubrication. Standing his rod upright, she aligned him with her entrance, and then pushed herself down onto him. She let out a groan of well-deserved pleasure as she took his cock to the base in one quick drop, a familiar feeling of fullness spreading throughout her body in the form of pins and needles. She shivered, and then reached up to push her own hair back, before settling her other hand on his knee and starting to ride him. Roland's large hands moved along her body, starting at her sides before moving up to sit against her breasts. He pinched her nipples, before groping the breasts in their entirety. Lilith's sweet moans spurred him onward, and he leaned up to take one of those nipples into his mouth. He bit, sucked and licked at the sensitive nub, not going easy by any means — Lilith didn't like easy.

As he played rough with her nipple, his arms moved around her, holding her thin body against his well-built one. His hands found her ass, and he began groping at the soft flesh, kneading it beneath his fingers. With the grip on her ass, he aided her in her riding of him, moving his mouth from her nipple up to her lips, where he kissed her deeply. His tongue invaded her mouth and battled against hers. With his hands, cock and tongue assaulting her, all Lilith could do was press herself against him and groan in pleasure.

Tina watched closely through the hole in the wall. From her angle, she could see Lilith's ass, and whatever part of Roland's cock wasn't pushed inside Lilith's cunt at any given moment. Below that, she could see his balls, rhymically contracting along with his thrusts. She wondered how it felt to be held by someone so powerful. It was wrong to want a guy to touch her in that way, she knew. Even outside of her crush on Roland, to want to be used so savagely was clearly a special kind of messed up, but... those were the feelings he inspired in her, and to pretend otherwise would be unfaithful to him and to herself. Reaching between her own legs, she slid a finger up against her twat, soaking wet just from watching Lilith get used the way that she wanted to be.

As Tina explored herself, Lilith pulled away from Roland's hold on her, moving her hands to settle against his knees again, so that she could control the way she rode him. She did so with a quick rhythm, intent on milking his cock as soon as she could. She could already feel the hot length pulsating inside her, as if ready to blow. All she had to do was pull the trigger. In an attempt to both summarise her own temporary sluttiness and get Roland off as soon as she could, she reached back and pressed a finger up against her own ass. It was made clear from the momentary anguish on her face what she was doing, but once her finger slipped inside, she adjusted quickly. Lilith carefully fingerfucked her own ass for a long moment, while riding Roland's cock at the same time, and then just as quick as she had pushed the finger inside, pulled it back out again, bringing her hand towards her face.

She was unapologetically lewd about the way she slid her own finger into her mouth, moaning loudly at the taste — only partially a show for her boyfriend. Sure enough, the sight of Lilith doing something so dirty was enough to push Roland over the edge, and after slamming himself up against her, while his hands pressed down against her thighs to hold her in place, his cock erupted a flow of hot jizz straight into her womb, spurt after spurt of the stuff filling her, until she reached capacity, and his cock slid out, quickly softening.

Roland collapsed against the bed, breathless, while Lilith moved down to lay against him. With a satisfied, smug grin on her face, she leaned up to press a soft kiss to his jawline, and then rolled away from him, his seed rolling down her thigh. He looked over at her in disbelief — sex that intense and she could immediately just roll over and go to sleep? There was something seriously wrong with that woman... aside the whole, being a siren thing. He gave her one last look, watching the rise and fall of her stomach as she settled into the beginnings of a deep sleep, and then reached over to turn off the light, still recovering from the intense sex they'd just had. With the light off, he closed his eyes, and let himself slowly fall into the same sleep Lilith had found so quickly.

Tina let herself out of the closet only when she was sure that Roland wasn't awake anymore — she didn't want to be caught crawling out of his closet of all places, especially in the state she was in, with an extremely wet pussy and her shorts around her ankles. Rather than leave the bedroom, though, as a part of her told her she should, she crawled over to his bed, trying to be subtle. Her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. The lack of bed cover on Roland and Lilith's bed meant that Roland's naked body was laid out in front of her. How exactly would she have been able to resist temptation like that, anyway? She had a goal here, and she wasn't about to abandon it. She pushed her better judgement towards the back of her mind, and carefully crawled onto the bed with Roland and Lilith, being extra careful not to wake either of them up just yet. If she had her way, Lilith wouldn't be waking up until she was finished, anyway.

As Tina crawled over Roland's body, she stayed still for a couple of moments to make sure that he really was asleep — her plan wouldn't work if he was awake right that moment. After he didn't react at all to her moving onto the bed, she poked his thigh as a test, but there was still no response from the sleeping vault hunter. Convinced that she was in the clear, Tina slid herself down along his body, not actually making contact with him just yet, and settled herself near his feet, before leaning forward to put herself close to his crotch. She could already smell his cock, still covered in the juices of another woman. She might have been jealous, if she weren't at least self-aware enough to know that she shouldn't have been doing what she was.

The adrenaline kept her going, not letting her give in to the voices in the back of her mind telling her to just leave before things got any worse; she had a man to seduce, and she knew what men liked... she thought. She figured that guys must like the stuff that bandits usually threatened to do to her, otherwise why would they threaten to do it? She gave one last look up to Roland's face, making sure that he was still asleep, and then leaned down to put her mouth against his cock. She didn't know what a good blowjob looked like, so at first, she simply pressed her open mouth against the side of his length, far too distracted by the intense scent to worry about whether she was doing it right.

As she almost kissed along the side of his cock, not knowing quite enough about a man's pleasure to know to apply the kisses directly, his member began to harden beneath her touch, slowly growing to its erect size. Tina paused for a moment and watched as Roland's erection grew, and then became more prominent, almost standing up by itself. She moved her hand behind it to hold it upright, her comparatively small fingers barely able to wrap around the shaft. Biting her lip, she leaned forward again, the rich scent of Roland's musk — not that she knew to call it that just yet — filling her nostrils. It clouded her senses for a few moment, and she felt light-headed, but when she caught herself again, pulling herself back into reality, she realised just how strong her desire for Roland was — it wasn't just about seducing him anymore, she wanted to enjoy herself.

To that end, she pressed her nose directly against his cock, fighting through what she believed to be Lilith's scent to appreciate Roland's directly. Her mouth opened involuntarily, and her tongue lolled outward, making contact with the base of his cock in the process. The taste of his cock was even more intense than the smell, seemingly intensified now that his rod was hard and ready for her. Her eyes widened at the realisation, and she immediately leaned down to press her lips and tongue properly against the base. Inhaling deeply, she let out a moan that she hadn't seen coming, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. How exactly could a smell — and a usually unpleasant one at that — get a hold of her like this? She had to no more. She had to taste more.

Running her tongue in a thin stripe along the length of his cock, she reached the tip not long after. Moving her mouth over the head, she took the first half-inch into her mouth, and once again let out a moan that she hadn't been focusing enough to know was on its way. She wondered, did all cocks taste this good, or was Roland just a special case? It had to be the latter. Fitting that Roland's dick tasted so amazing when everything else about him was so wonderful.

Above her, Roland began to stir, but Tina made no attempt to slow herself down. She wanted as much of him as possible, as fast as possible, and to that end she took him even deeper into her mouth, far past what should have been the limits for a girl her age, until she had more than half of his cock lodged within her mouth. Roland's hand moved from his side, and pressed against her head. He didn't say anything to her, but a soft moan did leave his lips. His eyes, unopened, weren't on her. Did he even know that she was the one sucking his cock? Tina grinned a little at the thought of deceiving him, but seeing as she was putting all of this effort into making him feel good, she wanted him to know that she was the one bringing him pleasure.

Reaching down, she wrapped the fingers on one hand around the large orbs that sat beneath his cock, assuming them to be another potential source of pleasure for her lover. She carressed them softly, realising quickly that they must be sensitive from the way his breathing quickened when she started touching them. She pulled her mouth back and forth over his cock, her saliva aiding her in her venture. She was way out of her depth, but unaware of it. As Roland dozed, his hand took a firmer grip on the back of her head. He began to push her further down, which Tina went along with until she realised that she couldn't breathe anymore. She tried to gasp, but couldn't due to the sheer mass of cock buried in her mouth and throat. If he didn't let go soon, she was going to suffocate.

As she held onto consciousness desperately, Roland pushed her further and further down. Before long, she reached the base of his cock, her nose pushed against the trimmed pubic hair that sat there. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, and she reached down with her free hand to masturbate in the last few precious seconds that she guessed she had left before passing out. With her last breath, she moaned loudly against his cock, at which point his eyes snapped open and his gaze moved down to her.

Too surprised to pull her back with his hand, Roland merely yanked his hand away from her, watching as Tina pulled herself off his cock and took a deep breath, before covering her own mouth with her free hand, as she gazed over to check and see if she'd woken Lilith up. In the few moments that Roland had to piece together what must have happened, he assumed that this was his fault — he had been holding her down there after all. "Tina, I..." he began, before trailing off as he watched her lick her way along his cock again, moving from the base up to the tip, with an unmistakable lust in her eyes. Her saliva was still spluttered across his crotch, the result of his accidental assault, but Tina seemed none-the-worse for it, doing her best to look sexy as she took the head of his cock back into her mouth.

Speechless, Roland simply watched as Tina took him further in, bobbing her head over the first couple of inches of his thick cock. The hand between her legs resumed its movements. She slid a finger inside herself, and rocked against it, all while taking his member further and further back into her mouth each time she bobbed her head down, soft lips engulfing his cock as if that were their very purpose. It was only as she reached the halfway point that Roland finally built up the strength required to ask her what the hell was going on.

"...look, Tina... I'm sorry if I... but this is... you can't be doing this," he told her simply, prompting her to pull back along his cock, and then press a seductive kiss to the tip.

"Does it not feel good?" she asked him. Why did she have to ask it like that? Her tone had been clear; she was going to feign offense if he tried to turn her down. Roland, weak as he was for girls with pretty eyes and a cute smile, didn't know what to say, or what to do. He glanced over at Lilith, still in the same deep sleep she had been in earlier. How was he going to get out of this one?

If Tina had her way, he wasn't. As she ran her lips down the side of his cock, her hand moved up to press against the head of his cock. Compared to the tip of the large member, her hand was small, barely able to fit over the tip. "Your cock tastes so good," Tina whined, as she kissed her way down to the base, her voice making clear just how much need and desire there was running throughout her teenage body. Roland reminded himself that he should have stopped her long ago, but he still couldn't build the will to do so; he wasn't strong enough to pull that amazing mouth away from his cock, at least mentally.

As she reached the base, her hand teased his tip, making him aware of just how close to his own orgasm he was — had she been messing around with him before he woke up? She must have been. That would explain his unusually short fuse. Furrowing his brow, Roland watched as she took his balls into her free hand, lifted them from the bed, and then pressed her face against them, inhaling deeply through her nose. Lilith did that sometimes, too, but never with the same passion. Tina couldn't even stop herself from having a taste, her tongue slipping free from her mouth to run all over the musky orbs.

"This smell is so," Tina began, before drifting off, taking another deep inhale of Roland's manly scent. "It's so strong. So... musky." She spoke the word 'musky' despite only hearing it a couple of times before, and until she had pressed her nose against Roland's cock moments earlier, she hadn't understood what the word meant. She understood now — it described an intense scent, one that is somewhat disgusting, and yet you can't pull yourself away from it. In one final action before she planned to pull herself back up to his cock again, she buried her nose deep within the flesh of his balls, her face pressing against the skin of his ballsac. She let the hairs that settled there brush against her face, and inhaled deeply, her moans muffled by the skin against her parted lips. Her desire was endless, and her lust insatiable. Just what had she awoken within herself?

She moved herself back up towards the base of his cock, her hand stroking across the head. As her hand moved along the side of the cock facing away from her, rushing towards the base, she pressed her face against his cock again, her tongue moving over the skin in an attempt to bring Roland pleasure — she still didn't quite understand how cocks worked. As she wrapped her hand as far as she could around the base of his cock, the fingers on her other hand still working hard to bring her towards the orgasm she craved, a figurative lightbulb lit up inside her head. She recalled another threat she had been given by the various bandits that held grudges against her, and figured out what she could try next.

Keeping a firm hand on the base of Roland's cock, she moved her face back from his length, and then closed her eyes tightly, as if bracing for impact. Roland raised an eyebrow, unsure what she was doing, but as she swung his cock forward and slapped herself in the face with it, his brow furrowed again. As he was about to ask her what she was doing, and if she was okay, she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of his cock, and then turned her head, cheek facing towards him, and slapped her face with his cock again. It was clear that she didn't understand the concept very well; she was slapping herself with his cock with the intent of hurting herself, for his pleasure. A small slap would have been fine, perhaps even enjoyable, but even with only the two slaps, his cock had left a red mark across her cheek.

"Sorry, Roland, I dunno if I can do that one again," she told him, as she let her face rest against his length again.

"You don't have to," Roland replied, "you don't have to do any of this. I don't... know what your aim is here, but someone as young as you are shouldn't be doing this, especially with me." His gaze seemed stern, but she knew better than anyone else that Roland was a pushover. She grinned again, and then leaned up to kiss the tip of his cock, before shifting herself into a sat up position. She let his cock rest against her body, its length reaching from her crotch to just a couple of inches short of her neck. There was no way that his cock would fit inside her, Roland thought to himself, before mentally chastising himself for even thinking about something like that.

"I don't care what anybody else would have to say about us," she told him, pressing a kiss to the underside of his cock again. She was at least correct in one assumption — each kiss against his member chipped away at Roland's remaining willpower. He found himself questioning whether he should stop her. If she was enjoying herself, wasn't that the important part? She shivered under her touch, and didn't give her a verbal response, prompting her to grin to herself.

"Daddy likes my kisses," she spoke, in a teasing one, before holding his cock in place as she assaulted him with a peppering of kisses against his cock, leading from the tip down to the base, and then up to the tip again. He had been expecting her to take a break from there, but she didn't. Instead, she took the head of his cock back into her mouth again, and started moving herself down his length, slipping herself towards the base in rhythmic bobs. It didn't take her long to get most of the way down, her mouth and throat having become somewhat experienced in the time that she had spent with his cock.

Her lips touching the base of his cock officially marked the end of what he could handle. Grunting, his hips bucked involuntarily up into her throat, before his cock twitched, and cum burst from his piss-hole. The feeling of his cock throbbing inside her throat almost made Tina pull back, but as she realised what was happening, she doubled down and kept herself pressed against the base. With the tip of his cock far down her throat, she lamented that she wouldn't be able to taste any of the no-doubt tasty cum firing straight down into her stomach. She could feel it fire in hot bursts, laying in ropes against the base of her throat, before slipping down into her stomach. The look on her face was one of pure pleasure, though she hadn't quite reached an orgasm of her own just yet.

As Tina finally pulled back, Roland's cock continued to seep the last bits of his orgasm. To make sure that none went to waste. Tina ran her thumb along the underside of his cock, from the base to the tip, pushing out every last bit of his cum that she could. Mouth open, she presented her tongue to him, right as the last drop of cum landed on it. It tasted every bit as amazing as she had imagined it tasting, she only wished that she had allowed herself a better taste of it. Swallowing what was in her mouth, she pulled back from his cock and gave herself a moment to breathe. His eyes settled on her, and he stared unwaveringly, though he was unable to form any actual words.

"Your cum tasted great, daddy," Tina told him, as she noticed his gaze, before giving him a bratty smile.

"Tina—" Roland began, before cutting himself off and asking himself whether he actually wanted to fight her on this. Morally, he should, but they were lightyears away from any sort of actual civilisation, and given his relationship with Lilith, he wouldn't want his relationship with anybody else getting out, regardless of whether it was with a teenage girl or not. He sighed a heavy sigh, and then leaned his head back against the pillow behind him. "You're a good girl."

Tina's eyes lit up as she was seemingly accepted by him, and she immediately crawled over to press her lips against his for a kiss. Passion ran through her every movement, both hands — even the one she had been masturbating with — moving up to press against his jawline, as she held her lips against his, and kissed him as deeply as she could. He kissed her back, comparatively less passionate, but that wasn't saying much considering just how excitable Tina could be. 'Who cares what the others would think?' Roland thought to himself, as he came to terms with the decision he had made. He wouldn't escape judgement if anybody caught wind of what he and Tina had been doing together — it would ruin his reputation, and his friendships, but some pleasures were worth the risk, and Tina was far more passionate about him than any other partner had been. He took one last glance over at Lilith, right before Tina grabbed his face and pulled his gaze back towards her.

"Daddy, I still need to cum," she whispered, prompting him to grin.

"I can help with that, baby girl," he replied, and moved one hand to rest against her back, holding her in place atop him, as his other hand moved down to settle against her butt. Her skin was surprisingly soft considering the lifestyle she led. He felt a sudden desire to look after her, even more than he already had been. He had always recognised just how strong she was, but until now, he had just accepted that she often put herself in danger — who was he to tell her what to do? Now that she was his, he felt different. His large finger ran from the top of her crack down to her asshole, where it remained for a couple of seconds, teasing the tight hole. Tina gasped against his lips, and he grinned, but he didn't push any further.

Instead, his finger continued running down until it arrived at her slit. He ran along it, pushing only gently, and then finally applied some pressure when he reached her clit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held herself close to him, eyes rolling back in pleasure. After teasing her clit for a moment, he pressed against it again, and then dragged his finger further up. He gave her sensitive pussy a couple of teasing strokes, and then encircled her penetrative hole with her finger. His digit felt large against her, as if it might be too much for her to take, but she knew that she would have to get some practise in if she wanted to take his cock. Moving her head aside his, she nodded against him, and he plunged his finger inside.

It wasn't as painful as she had been expecting. The moment that his finger slid into her, she pushed herself back against it, and a soft moan left her lips. She didn't want to get Roland in trouble, so she did her best to stay quiet as he brought her slowly towards the orgasm she hadn't been able to achieve herself. As he leaned up, pressing a kiss against the nape of her neck, his finger pushed deeper inside her — as far as it could, as his thumb worked her clit.

"Grind against it, baby," Roland whispered, prompting Tina to do exactly that. She rocked herself back and forth against his finger, and settled into a slow rhythm. He pushed a second finger up against her, and slipped that inside without much trouble. With two fingers inside her, and one pressed against her clit, Tina had trouble staying quiet. Roland leaned up to capture her lips in a kiss again, and he held it to keep her quiet, her moans muffled by the presence of his mouth over hers. With the help of his fingers, she toppled over the edge and finally orgasmed, crying pleasure into his mouth as she rocked back and forth against his fingers, her pussy gushing against him.

After she had collected herself, he gave her a firm, but quiet spank and then told her that she'd need to get going before Lilith woke up. Tina yearned for a time when she didn't have to worry about that, but recognised how much trouble her newfound daddy would be in if his girlfriend found out about her. Hopping off the bed, Tina moved to the closet and grabbed her clothes. After getting dressed, she slid quietly out of the room, and headed back to her own. Her mission had been a success, and the loot was hers to plunder.


End file.
